1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transaction terminal device and a transaction terminal control method that enable a user to enter unique information such as a PIN in a secure environment, and that enhance versatility and scalability of the transaction terminal device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a transaction terminal device that is used in settlement of accounts by credit cards, IC (Integrated Circuit) cards, and automated teller machine (ATM) cards is well known.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram of a conventional transaction terminal device 10. The transaction terminal device 10 is a handy terminal operated by a salesperson, and is used in settlement of accounts by various cards such as credit cards, IC cards, ATM cards, and the like.
The transaction terminal device 10 includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 11, a ROM (Read Only Memory) 12, a RAM (Random Access Memory) 13, a display 14, a keyboard 15, a card reader 16, and a line connector 17. The CPU 11 executes application programs such as a settlement of accounts application program and an encryption program, and controls the settlement of accounts and encryption process. The ROM 12 stores the settlement of accounts application program, the encryption program, and the like.
The RAM 13 stores data temporarily. The display 14, for instance, is a liquid crystal display that displays a settlement of accounts screen, and the like. The keyboard 15 includes a group of keys (0 to 9 keys and symbol keys) that enables a user such as a salesperson or a customer to enter a unique PIN (Personal Identification Number) information such as a security code, a personal identification number, and the like.
The card reader 16 reads card information such as a card number, and the like, from a card 20 that is used for the settlement of accounts. The card 20 refers to the credit cards, the IC cards, the ATM cards, and the like.
The line connector 17 sends the PIN information encrypted by the encryption program, to a settlement of accounts server 40 via a communication line 30. The settlement of accounts server 40 is a host computer of a banking corporation or a credit card company that verifies the encrypted and decrypted PIN information.
A credit verification process is performed to gain a permission to settle the accounts. Upon receiving the permission to settle the accounts, the settlement of accounts server 40 sends predetermined response data to the transaction terminal device 10 via the communication line 30. Then, the CPU 11 of the transaction terminal device 10 executes the settlement of accounts application program and the settlement of accounts process (that is, processing of the transaction).
In the transaction terminal device 10, a secured module is formed to prevent unauthorized access to the PIN information entered via the keyboard 15, or the card information read via the card reader 16. The secured module refers to a module having a tamper-proof CPU 11, ROM 12, RAM 13, keyboard 15, and card reader 16.
In the secured module, a wiring that connects all the units is hardened by resin. This mitigates the possibility of signal tapping. Further, if a detector detects an illegal and forceful tapping of the signal, the contents of the ROM 12 and the RAM 13 are destroyed.
However, in the conventional transaction terminal device 10, because all the above-mentioned units including the CPU 11 and the ROM 12 are formed into a secured module, there is a problem in adding a new application program or modifying an existing program. Further, it adversely affects the versatility and scalability of the transaction terminal device.
Moreover, in the conventional transaction terminal device 10, the user (a salesperson or a customer) cannot ensure that he/she can enter the PIN information in a secure environment.